1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for preventing vehicle thefts, and, more particularly, to such devices which selectively disable the ignition system of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to curb vehicle thefts utilizing a wide variety of systems, both mechanical and electrical in nature. These systems have generally been ineffective for a variety of reasons, primarily that they are easily circumvented or disabled by a thief. Those devices which are effective in preventing vehicle theft are generally somewhat expensive and are therefore not widely used.